The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 2)
The second season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 13 episodes. Episodes 01a. The Museum Airdate: March 8, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Fred, the Grandpa, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Lori, Tiffany, Jake, the Researcher, Mr. Jones, The Museum Guard and Two Thieves Plot: Jimmy and Andy's class goes for a field trip to the Westville museum. They meet the researcher, Jake. Unexpectedly, Fred, the Grandpa tells everyone that two new dinosaur exhibitions will come to life. Jake is determined to find out the truth and Jimmy and Andy agree to help him. During the research, two dinosaurs suddenly come to life... Guest stars: John DiMaggio as Mr. Jones, Jeff Bennett as The Museum Guard, Phil LaMarr as Thief #1 and Mona Marshall as Thief #2 Note: Candy, Harry, the Nose Picker, Jen and Tony have their first speaking lines in this episode. 01b. A Family Get Together Airdate: March 8, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny and Phil Raymond Plot: Jimmy and Andy decide to have a "family get together" to get their families know each other better. The "family get together" turns into a disaster when each of their parents starts to say something embarrassing about the other, resulting in them to argue with each other. Jimmy and Andy set out to make up their parents. Note: This is the first episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 02a. Lunch Boy Airdate: March 15, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony and Mrs. Anderson Plot: The students complain about the food made by Mrs. Anderson. This results in Principal Sanders firing Mrs. Anderson. Andy shows that he's talented in cooking, so he's hired to replace Mrs. Anderson. At first, Andy likes his new job, but soon gets overwhelemed and, along with Jimmy, decides to get Mrs. Anderson back. Note: Danny, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode. 02b. Babysitter Airdate: March 15, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Phil Raymond Plot: Jimmy and Andy are planning to go to the soccer match, but Jimmy's parents leave for the night and hire Mrs. Benson as their babysitter. Not wanting to suffer the wrath of Mrs. Benson, Jimmy and Andy try to leave the house, so they can go to the match... Note: This is the second episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 03a. Party Airdate: April 19, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mandy, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Miranda Carter, Shark and Various other guests Plot: With his parents out for a weekend, Rick decides to have a party in the house and invites many teenagers, including his girlfriend, Mandy, who is a model. Rick reluctantly invites Lucy and Nancy to the party too. Annoyed with not being invited, Jimmy and Andy plan to sneak to the party. How will they do it? Guest stars: Ogie Banks as Guest #1, Jennifer Hale as Guest #2, Dee Bradley Baker as Guest #3 and Cree Summer as Guest #4 03b. Fred's New Home Airdate: April 19, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Priest James, Mimmi Ross, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold and Construction workers Plot: Priest James decides to help the homeless Fred, the Grandpa by building for him a new home. Fred tells Jimmy and Andy a story that has old house has been built in a cemetery from which the spirits have escaped. Jimmy and Andy decide to find out that it's real. Something strange happens: The house starts to collapse. Jimmy and Andy think that the spirits want to destroy them, while actually, the construction workers are demolishing Fred's old house to build a new one in its place... Guest star: Phill Lewis as the Construction worker 04a. Neighbor War Airdate: May 17, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Willard Munson Plot: Jerry and his next-door neighbor, Willard Munson, are always fighting with each other. This time, it's a war because they fight over each other's ground. Jimmy and Andy try to stop the war. Note: This is the third episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 04b. Doggy Love Airdate: May 17, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Jerry Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny and Dog Catcher Plot: Jimmy and Andy accuse each other about cheating in chess game, so they start fighting with each other. Their dogs, Scout and Penny, fall in love with each other, but Jimmy and Andy forbid them from seeing each other again. At night, Scout and Penny run away, so they can stay together. Jimmy and Andy need to make up with each other, so they can find their dogs. Guest star: Mona Marshall as Dog Catcher 05a. Young Love Airdate: June 14, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Priest James, Mimmi Ross, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mr. and Mrs. Ross Plot: Andy protects Mimmi from the Bully Gang. Because of her crush on Andy, Mimmi is so thankful that she keeps getting involved in his life. Andy seeks Jimmy's help in trying to get away from her. Guest stars: Rob Paulsen as Mr. Ross and Lauren Tom as Mrs. Ross Note: Nancy, Mike and Timmy have no speaking lines in this episode. 05b. TV Stars Airdate: June 14, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Richard and Layla Bell Plot: The class does a community service. Jimmy and Andy get chosen as the assistants of the TV reporters. They feel that can have the life in the spotlight doing this job. Jimmy and Andy later find out how hard the job of a reporter is. Meanwhile, Lucy and Nancy are jealous because they think that Jimmy and Andy will be the center of attention of the whole world. Notes: This is the first episode where Mrs. Benson appears without Mr. Pepey. Richard and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. 06a. Switcheroo! Airdate: July 12, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders and Candy Plot: Jimmy and Andy are paired up to have a project for the science fair. Jimmy causes a malfunction in the invention which causes him and Andy to switch bodies. Jimmy and Andy need to find a way to switch back before the science fair... Note: This is the second episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 06b. Girly Friendship Is Over! Airdate: July 12, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter and Saleswoman Plot: Lucy and Nancy fight over a dress in a clothing store, so they stop being friends. Jimmy finds out that Nancy will never return to his house since she's not friends with Lucy right now which means that his chances to win her over are finished, but unwilling to give up, along with Andy, Jimmy tries to get Lucy and Nancy make up with each other. Guest star: Jennifer Hale as Saleswoman 07a. Sea Monster Airdate: August 2, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Fred, the Grandpa and Lifeguard Plot: While vacationing on the beach with their families, Fred, the Grandpa tells Jimmy and Andy that a monster lives at the sea. Jimmy and Andy then dive underwater to find the monster... Guest star: Greg Cipes as Lifeguard Note: This is the fourth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 07b. Go-Cart Race Airdate: August 2, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Steven Stewart, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Richard, Mark, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Lori and Tiffany Plot: This Saturday, a go-cart race will begin. Two-partner teams will participate in the race. Jimmy and Andy are paired with each other and they try to build a go-cart car with their fathers' help. Then, a race begins. Jimmy and Andy face a huge competition with tough teams (Lucy and Nancy, Zack and Mike, Danny and Richard, Mark and Layla, Lori and Tiffany, and Jen and Tony). Which team will win the race? Notes: This is the second episode where Mrs. Benson appears without Mr. Pepey. Miss Westerlee, Priest James, Danny, Dave, Arnold, Richard, Mark, Layla, Lori and Tiffany have no speaking lines in this episode. 08a. Wrestling Team Airdate: September 6, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, The Scary Wrestlers, Referee and Ring Girl Plot: After being constantly tormented by the Bully Gang, Jimmy finally gets enough and tells them that he and Andy will beat the Scary Wrestlers in the upcoming wrestling match, and the Bully Gang will do everything for them if they win. Jimmy and Andy realize how tough the Scary Wrestlers are and decide to train harder for the match... Guest stars: Cam Clarke as Scary Wrestler #1, Mona Marshall as Scary Wrestler #2, Dee Bradley Baker as Referee and Candi Milo as Ring Girl 08b. Movie Date Airdate: September 6, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter and Mandy Plot: Andy has a huge crush on Mandy, but she has a boyfriend and that's Rick. Rick and Mandy go to the movies. Andy is determined to see make Rick look bad in front of Candy and she'll reject him, so he goes with Jimmy to the movies too... 09a. Shot-Mania! Airdate: September 20, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Miranda Carter, Richard, Mark, Candy, Randy and Nurse Laura Plot: A flu season hits the school. The almost whole class gets a flu and is sent home, only Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are still well. Their parents are worried that their children will get sick too, but Nurse Laura and free vaccines come to the rescue. While Lucy and Nancy bravely receive the shots, Jimmy and Andy try to run away because they hate shots after the previous experience with them... Note: Richard, Mark, Candy and Randy have no speaking lines in this episode. 09b. Love With A Tutor Airdate: September 20, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Layla Bell, Randy, Gloria and Craig Plot: Knowing that he's not doing well in maths, Jimmy's parents decide to find him a tutor. They hire a beautiful girl named Gloria to be Jimmy's tutor. Jimmy quickly falls in love with Gloria despite that she's six years older than him. This shocks Andy and Nancy. Jimmy then finds out that Gloria has a boyfriend... Guest stars: Cree Summer as Gloria and Kevin Michael Richardson as Craig 10a. Bank Robbing Duo Airdate: October 4, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia and Bank Robbing Duo Plot: A famous criminal duo that is robbing banks is on loose and has robbed the Westville bank. After accidentally throwing garbage in her yard, Jimmy and Andy are forced by Mrs. Benson to clean it up. Jimmy and Andy wear masks to not feel the garbage's smell and have packed a lot of garbage in the bag. The police officers, Dave and Arnold, ride by and see Jimmy and Andy still in their masks taking out the garbage. The police officers that Jimmy and Andy are the bank robbing duo! What will happen to Jimmy and Andy next? Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as Robber #1 and Steven Jay Blum as Robber #2 10b. Strike! Airdate: October 4, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Mrs. Anderson and Nurse Laura Plot: Principal Sanders makes a new rule for the school: Every student has to wear a uniform. The whole school gets upset to wear the uniform. Jimmy and Andy decide to have a strike against the principal, so the rule will be written off... Note: Danny, Mike, Mark, Candy, Randy, Mrs. Anderson and Nurse Laura have no speaking lines in this episode. 11a. A Team Airdate: November 8, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Coach Chris Mann, Judge and Various teams Plot: The school's PE teacher, Chris Mann, forms the school's new baseball team. The team's new members are Jimmy, Andy, the Bully Gang and other boys in school. Jimmy and Andy find it hard teaming up with the Bully Gang... Guest star: Frank Welker as Judge 11b. Treasure Hunt Airdate: November 8, 2002 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Fred, the Grandpa and Jake, the Researcher Plot: Jimmy and Andy meet Jake, the Researcher again who's now looking for the hidden treasure to present it at the museum. Jimmy and Andy decide to help him. Fred, the Grandpa tells Jimmy, Andy and Jake that the treasure is cursed... Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Jake, the Researcher. 12. Super Boys Airdate: February 7, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Mayor Anderson Plot: Jimmy and Andy find out something strange happened to them recently: They have super powers! Jimmy and Andy decide to be superheroes and their first mission is to stop The Evil Old Lady (Mrs. Benson) from enslaving the Westville. In the end, it turns out to be Jimmy's dream. Notes: This is the second full-length episode. This is the first episode where everything was all a dream. 13. It Came From Outer Space Airdate: February 21, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mimmi Ross, Mayor Anderson, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson, Phil Raymond and Spacey Plot: After hearing a story about a UFO crash from Fred, the Grandpa, Jimmy and Andy go to the forest to find out that the UFO will really crash. Suddenly, a huge spaceship crashes in the forest and Jimmy and Andy go check it out. A friendly little alien named Spacey comes out of the ship and quickly makes friends with Jimmy and Andy. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Spacey fix his spaceship, so he can return home. Unfortunately, Lucy and Nancy see Spacey and tell the whole town about an alien in town. Now the whole town goes after Spacey! Will Jimmy and Andy save Spacey before it's too late? Notes: This is the third full-length episode. This is the second season's final episode.